Copper Lightvale
This page lists the Seven Wizards and some facts. The Seven Wizard The seven wizard is the one who seal off the underground and the overworld by making a barrier. Justice This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : He and Asgore were best friends back then, he's also the first son of the king of the humans. Patience This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : She had a lot of problems with her traits as a child. She was extremely anxious about everything and her soul would go grey constantly. However she learned to dominate her emotions and became the most powerful Patience wizard of her times. Intergrity This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : He is a terrible liar. He is also the most cheerful out of the wizards, his childish personality around friends gives the impression that he's not a serious person, but he is very responsible with his duties. Considered one of the best sword fighters of his time. Kindness This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : Her shields are nearly unbreakable and her healing magic is amazingly powerful. She keeps her weapons in the elastics of her hair and despite her fragile look, her physical strength is above the average and makes her able to keep up in a hand-to-hand combat with almost anyone in her way. Perseverance This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : Despite him being taller and even physically stronger, this wizard is Justice's little brother! He might look intimidating but he has a heart of gold. Bravery This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : Ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it. The use of this forbidden magic caused her death. Determination This wizard is one of the seven wizard that seal off the underground. Fact : Little is known about a Determination wizard, tho for some reason it has been a constant of this trait that whoever they are they look after a balance between humans and monsters. This wizard specifically was extremely powerful even at his young age, his determination would never get corrupted and no matter the situation it'd never fail... this is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command, to know that he had lost a battle for his lack of determination during it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle and behind his death, are unknown. Trivia They have been known since the "Dust" episode. It was discovered by Dr.Gaster. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Female